


Waylaid

by NorahPineffrin



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, PWP, Star Wars: The Old Republic - Shadow of Revan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorahPineffrin/pseuds/NorahPineffrin
Summary: Marr and Satele encounter an interruption on the path through Yavin's jungle.
Relationships: Darth Marr/Satele Shan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Waylaid

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short sexy scene I originally wrote for "Eigengrau", but I couldn't figure out where to put it. So here it is as a little one-off PWP.

They had stopped on the path, both at once, in that way paired minds often did. The ever-present sounds of the jungle sang in their silence. Somewhere a bird called, a beast howled.

Satele turned back to Marr, her sharp eyes ablaze with emotion. "I know what you want."

He was still, but he knew she felt his amusement. "And what is that?"

<Stop that. Just come over here with me. We don't have very long.> 

She lunged forward, snatched his hand in hers and pulled him — always he was surprised at her strength — over to a clear patch of ground amid the shoulder-high ferns. Deft, slender hands wound around his waist as she bent before him. One found its way to the fasteners that secured his armor at the groin, burrowed under the waistband of his leggings —

Carefully but confidently she took him into her mouth and Marr exhaled harshly, afterimages blossoming across his vision as she began to suck, flicking her little tongue at intervals like a flame over his skin. She had done it all so quickly there had been no time at all to think.

"Satele--"

His voice sounded hoarse and stripped of artifice. He did not care. Though he nearly trembled he kept his alert position, unmoving, as the Grand Master attended to him with her hands and mouth. She lacked the uninhibited expertise typical of Sith lovers but neither, he found, did he care about that; his breath quickened and his cock strained just the same. 

A guttural groan welled from his lungs as Satele feathered her fingertips over his scrotum, the tender skin prickling with sensation while her mouth engulfed his length, over and over. Carefully Marr's hand curved around her head, his gloved fingers weaving into her hair as he guided her rhythm_. Stars_ she felt good. He shut off the VIEW unit, concentrating on touch and hearing — the irresistible tension, the wet sounds of her lips working him over. From time to time she would take him in to the base and then lick smoothly to the head, the tip of her tongue teasing the sensitive center before she returned to pumping him with her mouth.

Her mind was bell-clear and he realized she had sent it into a meditative state, focused wholly on the moment: on him. He tried to reciprocate, to submerge his own consciousness into the passion she incited. It was just that — The back of his mind, the one disintegrating remnant of his proper sense, reminded him that he was visible from the path, at least partially. There hadn't been any speeders all morning, but… He reactivated his viewer.

Even as her focus intensified he felt her leading him, his mind gently turned from its anxiety back to more pressing matters: the searing arcs of her spiralling tongue, the arresting sight of his penis surging into her hot mouth as she sucked him hungrily. He felt the exponential excitement of their reactions reflected back at each other across the bond and his pleasure grew until it could scarcely be contained— 

At last she spoke or hummed something against him. The vibration magnified, coursing through his entire body, threatening to quake him apart. Marr's groan crescendoed to a bellow, an unnerving war-cry that startled even him as he burst like a flare onto her tongue. As he came Satele made a stifled sound of surprise, gulping and gagging but managing to swallow all of what he gave her. The incongruous obscenity of it made him wish he could manage to release twice in succession. Off in the distance he heard the whine of a speeder engine.

In his daze of bliss Marr looked down at her, her silver-tinged hair awry and her serious face half-stunned, a pearl of his seed still on her lips, and felt mysterious things. 


End file.
